


If We Never Met

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: One night, Licht asks Hyde: "What if we never met?"





	If We Never Met

Licht laid on Hyde’s chest and stared down at his relaxed face in the moonlight. While Hyde was sleeping peacefully, he couldn’t sleep. It was past midnight so there wasn’t much Licht could do to distract himself from his restlessness. He couldn’t reach his phone on the bedside table when Hyde’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him in place. But he didn’t really mind because Hyde was the most comfortable place he knew.

Hyde’s body was warm and he drew random shapes on his bare chest with his finger to pass the time. Usually, listening to his even breathing and soft heartbeat was enough to lull Licht to sleep. He started to snore lightly and Licht pinched his nose in a childish gesture. He chuckled when Hyde pulled away and his face scrunched up. Once he was certain that he was asleep again, Licht carded his fingers through his hair and then trailed his hands down his cheeks to his chest.  

Eventually, Licht’s fingers stopped on the nametag hanging around his neck. It was rare for him to take it off, even though it must’ve been uncomfortable to sleep wearing it. Licht touched the jagged edge of the nametag where Tsubaki had cut it. Remembering that day always made him shiver and he pressed himself into his heat for comfort. He never wanted something like that to happen again.

He rolled the broken nametag between his fingers and the moonlight reflected off the metal. Hyde had given Licht the other half, saying there was no safer place for it. He kept it in his backpack, wrapped in a cloth so he would never lose it. Licht treasured it and everything it symbolized so much that it was hard to believe that he hated Hyde once upon a time.  

Licht yelped when Hyde suddenly moved and rolled on top of him. He was leaning over him now and his teasing, red eyes gazed down at him. Seeing his knowing smile, Licht had to wonder how long he had been awake. Hyde leaned down and playfully rubbed their noses together. “What are you doing up so late? Were you planning to do something to me? That’s not very responsible when you have an early interview tomorrow. I should really punish you.”

“It’s an angel’s job to punish his demon, not the other way around, Shit Rat.” Licht flicked his forehead but his halfhearted attack did nothing but make the demon laugh. He wasn’t angry with the attack. There was a mutual understanding that they cared for each other even as they fought. No matter how deeply they fell in love with each other, some things would never change between them.  

“Then punish me after I punish you.” Hyde placed a finger beneath his chin and lifted his chin to kiss him softly. It wasn’t heated but Hyde always stole his breath whenever they kissed. His lips played over his, gently coaxing him to respond. Licht’s eyes closed as he parted his lips for him with a low moan. He tentatively tasted him on his tongue.

Hyde ended the kiss gently to admire his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. When Licht tried to pull him back down for another kiss, Hyde took his hand and pinned it to the bed. “Now, Lichtan, that was supposed to be a punishment for waking me. You wanna tell me what has you up so late?”

“You snore.”

“You know lying will only get you another punishment, Angel Cakes. Every time you lie, your brows furrow.” Hyde brushed his lips over his forehead and eased the creases between his brows. “Tell me what’s bothering you, Licht.”

Between his kiss and how he whispered his name, Licht could only give into him. There was something on his mind but he didn’t know how to voice it. His eyes fell on the nametag and he asked, “Have you ever thought of what life would be like if we never made a contract? What would you be doing if we never met?”

“Yeah, I think about it a lot.” He answered much too quickly for Licht’s liking. Hyde twirled the white strand in his dark hair around his finger. Playing with his hair was his favourite thing to do in bed. “What would my life be like without  _mein Engel_? Well, honestly…”

Licht waited intently for him to continue and was shocked when he said, “I’ll probably be living the single life. I would travel to Stratford and watch Shakespeare’s plays on a grand stage whenever I want. You always hog the TV. With a different celebrity for an Eve every month, I’ll enjoy a variety of entertainment. Hearing the same song over and over again can get repetitive. If it wasn’t for your tour, I never would’ve returned to Japan and—”

“Okay, you made your point, Shit Rat! Last I checked, you were the one that tricked me into a contract and asked me to go steady.” Licht untangled himself from his arms and kicked Hyde off the bed. He threw a pillow at him and huffed, “Go sleep on the couch if you miss the single life so much. Without you and your snoring, I would be able to sleep!”

Licht laid back down and started to sulk. He should’ve never asked him. Hyde said the one thing he hoped he wouldn’t,  _If it wasn’t for your tour, I never would’ve returned to Japan and lost my Jinn._

He felt the bed shift beneath him and he knew that it was Hyde. Licht rolled onto his side and kept his back to him to ignore him. He forced himself not to react when Hyde brushed his hair from his face and kissed the spot under his ear. Hyde hugged him from behind and nuzzled against his back but he knew better than to try anything further.

“Who said I missed the single life?” He asked, catching Licht’s curiosity. In the dark, Hyde found his hand and laced their fingers together. “If I didn’t have you, I would be miserable. Making a contract with you was the best decision in my life. I wouldn’t change a single thing about our time together.”

Licht turned in his arms to face him, “But you said—”

“Sitting on the couch and watching a movie with you beats Stratford any day. I love waking up and hearing you play your piano every morning. You can play the same song over and over but I’ll never get tired of hearing you play. If it wasn’t for you dragging me back to Japan, I would never have confronted Nii-san. I was only able to become something because of you. You know I’m a complete mess without you. I fell in love with you. I never stood a chance against you.”

“Angel beats demon obviously.” He said simply and Hyde nodded with a chuckle. Licht’s eyes softened after a moment and he whispered, “I don’t like how you tricked me but… I’m glad we made a contract too. I love you, Hyde.”

Licht’s body suddenly felt lighter but his eyes became heavier. He placed his head on his arm and began to drift off. Hyde knew that his arm was going to fall asleep with Licht sleeping on it but he didn’t mind. He adjusted the blanket around Licht so he wouldn’t get cold. He kissed the top of his head before he settled himself next to him.

Licht changed his life and he was everything he didn’t know he needed or wanted. A life without Licht was something he didn’t want to even imagine, let alone experience. Hyde would do anything to protect his angel and stay by his side.  

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario of Licht going “What would you do if you never met me?” to Hyde had been on my mind for a while and just had to write it. I was originally going to use KuroMahi for this concept but I thought it would be interesting to try LawLicht because I talk about Mahiru’s impact on Kuro a lot.


End file.
